thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 1 - The Intro With Casey Jr Drinking and Throwing Away A Can Before Going To Earth To Repair The Damage Done!
Here is part one of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *Narrator: (a galaxy far, far away is shown, where some satilites are spinning around the Planet Earth, before a mighty train comes rolling by) The Mothership Albatross is back from another exploration adventure. And another morning for Casey Junior, who is cleaning up the space oddities room. (the next shot goes into the ship where a clumsy engine janitor, Casey Junior, is giving a present to someone) *Casey Jr: In Andrew Smith's world, you know our home is our world. Now, if you wish to be a railroad engineer, you'll be glad to see that I'm already a railroad engineer janitor, who purchases some train sets. (the door opens) Oh, yes, come in. I've got something for you, Dad, I'm waiting for you. (a shadow appears in front of Casey and reveals himself to be Montana) *Montana: Well, thanks, son! (Casey gives the presents to his dad, and quickly races down the corridor, but pushes a button, hides in an unknown area, then plays with his train set) *Casey Jr: This is the life. I love playing with my model train set. This could be the set, inspired by Casey Jones's wreck with another train. (takes the controls of Thomas with six freight cars and a caboose and another passenger train. Thomas speeds round the corner round the curve and down the track. The other train comes along the same track as Thomas, and before they can both stop, the two trains crash into a cloud of black smoke. Thomas is on the other track with his freight train while the passenger train had turned from a diesel engine into an old steam engine with a baggage car and a coach) Wow! Now that's what I call a crash. Hmm... I think I see some objects. I think this can says 'Danger. Do not drink. Or else.' (drinks the can's contents, but finds them tasting terrible, and spits the liquid out) *(The substance lands on some broomsticks that came in contact with it to come to life and pick up some buckets to fill a cauldron. Casey gasps, looks at the can, finds it leaking some odd flash from itself, and screams. He runs around until he stops and looks at some garbage disposter. He runs toward the garbage chutes, and throws the can down one of them, grateful to get rid of the substance he wouldn't drink. The can falls down onto the planet Earth, and lands near a bar, where a bar lady named Mary seems to be fed up with some chum) *Mary: I don't serve any drumsticks and no cash. Now, beat it, BUSTER! (kicks the chum out, revealing him to be Cerberus, the main villain, who walks out, drunk) *Cerberus: Just ane more for the raw. (the can lands on his head and into his hand when he grabs it) Thanks! (the train speeds out of sight before Cerberus drinks it and burps when he finds it tasting funny) This ain't no ordinary beer. (his eyes widen until he screams when he changes and spins round. The can leaks a drip into the sea where some fish become sharks, sheep become balloons, and out from the ground come carrots, which appear and hop away. The can falls back into Cerberus's hand) This time, yer drinks are on me, an' ye'll soon git a taste of yer own! (laughs and dissapears) *Harry Hogwarts: (taps his gavet on the table) For accidentally dropping dangerous following body into the cosmos, when eventually listening to the most nicest workshop project type of rules and regulations, and thereby, having provoked a level 17 exclusive mistake and accident... (Casey gulps nervously) The Judge, hereby states that you are innocent, and demands that you... will repair the damage done. General? *The Ringmaster: Yes, if we can recover the container, we can make an antidote. My special services have prepared an absolutely perfect plan. First of all, at point Alpha, the engine with his long line of rolling stock he has, sets off, then at point Beta, will retrieve their container, and at last at alphabetical Amma, will return the container to the Mothership. Mission accomplished, and C... Perfection. *Casey Jr: Well, here I go. (starts chuffing faster and faster until he speeds out of the hole of the train he was in and speeds toward the Earth) I am ready to grab the can. (speeds inside the palace of Cerberus where Minvera is singing beautifully to Cerberus, until she gasps and runs away from Casey, who appears and tries to reach the can) What on earth? Yes? *Cerberus: Hey, you! (Casey accidentally whacks Cerberus in the face, and gasps, but chokes him, and chuckles once again. He grabs onto a pole and flies out of the castle into a snowy landscape and crashes) *The Ringmaster: Hey, hey! Do you copy, Agent? Oh, Casey, you blew it, boy. You're on your own now, you idiot. But, bring back the container. You got that? Bring back the container. Bye now? (dissapears. Two skis and two sticks appear in front of Casey, who is so dizzy that he blinks, shakes his head, and grabs them. He suddenly has an idea, gets onto his skis, grabs the two sticks, and slides down the mountain) *(Casey heads over a railroad yard with other locomotives passing after collecting a silver spade, climbs up a high mountain into a snowy tunnel, collecting another one, speeds up at full speed, passing a cow and collecting another silver spade, rescues a damsel in distress, drops off at the next station, speeds over a high railroad trestle, collecting another silver spade, escapes some bandits after bumping into another train, speeds off the cliff at the end of the track onto some more tracks, but rushes right into a portal, and arrives at the North Plain, only to meet a beautiful princess, of her King father) *Tillie: Hi there, I'm Princess Tillie. You must be Agent Casey Junior, right? *Casey Junior: Why, yes, but don't take it badly or anything, I guess you're expecting someone a little more, well, a bit less... blue, huh? (laughs as Tillie giggles) *Tillie: Anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Darth Cerberus, before he becomes too powerful. To start off, you've got to free my father, The King Doctor Toyland Express. He is a brilliant inventor. Once he's free, I'm sure he'll be able to help you. But what are you doing? Go and free my father! (Casey walks up to the cave that Tillie's father, King Doctor Toyland Express is in, is trapped) *Toyland Express: Now lad, if you finish courting my daughter, I'll appreciate it this if you'll get me out of here! (Casey obeys, drops down a hole, goes up to a portal, grabs the first silver spade, walks through the portal, and slides down into the cave of the Toyland Express, only to meet up with his informant, Agent Rustee Rails, who chuffs alongside him, when they both walk up to the side of the mountain) *Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Ranks of the Resistance Leader in the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey. Remember me? I'm Agent Rustee Rails, chief of the coordinator resistance. Now don't make a sound. The machines can hear us. Since that can fell aground, they've gone completely nuts. They refuse to let the Toyland Express out. So, if you free him, he will help you to get your first power! But if we don't act fast, Cerberus will take over the entire planet. Here's a piece of advice, you can control the camera by using some keys on the numeric keyboard. (Rustee Rails speeds up the mountain to the top while Casey slowly follows on another track, which seems to be falling apart, until he finally manages to reach the next area where Rustee Rails is waiting for him once again) Category:UbiSoftFan94